


Tonight

by erinjaynee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinjaynee/pseuds/erinjaynee
Summary: It's the 2016 Pre-Grammy Awards party, and Harry shows up without knowing Zayn is there. Harry can't control his feelings when he sees Zayn...





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in years, decided on a bit of smut to get back into it. My first Harry/Zayn fic. CC welcome.

Harry could’ve killed his new manager that night, as he showed up to one of his first events of 2016.

“I swear, I didn’t know he was going to be here. Harry-”

“Jeff, it’s fine.” Harry tried to force a smile, but the annoyance on his face was evident.

“We can leave.” Jeff suggested as Harry grabbed a glass of champagne from a waiter, downing it in seconds and placing it back on the tray before grabbing another. “Harry, slow down.” Jeff waved away the waiter before Harry could grab another.

“It’s almost been a year.” Harry stated after he had downed his second champagne, placing the empty glass on a nearby table. “And this tastes like shit.”

Jeff sighed. “Let’s go, you’ve had your picture taken and that’s all the contract required.” He could see how hard Harry was trying to hide his emotions and felt the twist of guilt in his stomach. His first month of being Harry’s manager and he already screwed it up.

Harry ran his hand through his hair, feeling it tickle his neck as he spoke. “I just need a minute. It’s a big party, we probably won’t even see each other.” He smiled, a little more believable this time, and excused himself to the bathroom.

Harry let out a sigh of relief as he entered the furthest men’s bathroom he could find - glad he was alone. The good thing about these big parties was there was always more than one bathroom and the ones that were far away were usually empty. He studied himself in the gold-framed mirror and mentally kicked himself for not putting more effort into his look – but then again, he didn’t want to come to this thing in the first place.

He undone the first few buttons of his white shirt, feeling relief from the constricting collar around his throat. He wanted to blame Jeff, even though he knew it wasn’t his fault. It was just another way for the universe to fuck him over.

He hadn’t seen Zayn since he left the tour last year. _‘I’ll be back in a couple of weeks, babe. Don’t worry.’_ Zayn had said as he kissed Harry goodbye for what would be the last time. He never told Harry he was going to leave, he had to find out from Liam – an hour before the official announcement no less.

Harry could feel the anger and betrayal filling the pit in his stomach. He had just started getting over all this shit. He wanted to cry, and scream, and break things all over again. He remembered how good it felt to trash his hotel room after Liam had told him and smiled to himself, gripping the edge of the marbled counter until his knuckles turned white. He probably looked insane, his eyes bloodshot and cheeks flushed, his neck and chest matching the colour on his cheeks.

His thoughts were brought back to reality by the sound of the bathroom door opening. The pit in his stomach was suddenly at his throat as he eyed the intruder in the mirror.

He was met with brown eyes. _Those_ brown eyes. The same ones that use to drive him crazy.

“Harry-”

“Don’t.” Harry interrupted before Zayn could even get a word out. He felt like his veins were on fire and before he knew it he had Zayn pinned to the back of the door. “You fucker, motherfucking dipshit.” Harry seethed as he pushed his forearm against Zayn’s throat.

Harry could feel Zayn tensing up against his body, but it only made him push against him harder. His mind was running a thousand miles an hour thinking of all the things he wanted to say to Zayn. He wanted to punch him, strangle him, and just _hurt_ him. He wanted to make him feel the pain that he had put Harry through.

But it was those eyes. They were looking up to him with fear, sadness, and guilt.

A strained ‘why’ was all Harry could muster as he lifted his arm from Zayn’s throat slightly, allowing him to breathe again. But he kept Zayn pinned firmly against the door. As angry as he was, he couldn’t help but miss the way Zayn’s body felt against his.

Zayn took in a deep breath, relieved to have the air back in his lungs that Harry had knocked out of him. “It’s so much. There’s so much I want to say.” Zayn almost whispered as his voice broke. “I’m sorry, babe, I-”

“No!” Harry almost shouted, his forearm tight against Zayn’s throat again. “You do not get to call me that.”

Zayn tried to inhale as Harry’s arm cut off his air supply. His eyes began to water as Harry pressed harder and harder against him until he wasn’t sure where his own body end and Harry’s started. He gripped tightly at Harry’s arm, trying desperately to pull it from his throat.

Harry knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t help but smirk at Zayn’s attempt to free himself. He kind of liked watching Zayn struggle to breathe. It reminded him of when they use to get rough and –

“Fuck.” Harry let out in a breath as he pulled his arm away from Zayn’s throat completely, wiping away the tears from Zayn’s eyes. Zayn breathed heavily against Harry’s chest, his eyes fluttering closed at the younger boy’s gentle touch.

Harry leaned back slightly, finally taking a moment to look at Zayn. He was as beautiful as ever, his hair a light pink, his white shirt unbuttoned to mirror Harry’s. Harry brushed his fingers across Zayn’s cheek, feeling the stubble under his fingertips as he traced over the older boy’s cheek bone.

“Harry…” Zayn sighed as he leaned into Harry’s touch. “I’m with Gi.” Even though Zayn was trying to protest, to stay loyal to his new girlfriend and not make the same mistakes as last time, he could already feel his body giving in to Harry's touch. Like it always did, every time. 

Harry leaned back in - his breath hot on Zayn’s lips as he spoke. “Didn’t stop you when you were with Perrie.” But it should have. Harry's lips brushed against Zayn's lightly softly. It was driving them both crazy – being so close after so long, Harry’s anger subsiding into something else. The feeling he always got around Zayn.

Zayn couldn’t stop himself, he never could, and before he knew it he had leaned up and pressed their lips together roughly and desperately. Zayn had spent months shoving these feelings for Harry down, and locking them away. He never expected to see the younger boy again. He was hoping he wouldn't, because he knew this is what would happen. He lost all self-control around Harry, it was one of the reasons he had to leave. 

Harry reached around Zayn’s waist, locking the bathroom door with a click. He pulled away from Zayn, taking a few steps back until his back hit the cubicle. He eyed the older boy, taking in his now dishevelled appearance.

Zayn’s cheeks were now lightly flushed, almost matching the pink tinge in his hair. He looked edible. Harry needed him. Now.

“I’m still angry with you.” Harry bit his lip as he started to unbutton his shirt further, untucking it from his pants. “This doesn’t change that.”

Zayn stepped towards the younger boy, unbuttoning his own shirt as he did so. He nodded in response before shrugging his shirt to the floor. Harry did the same with his suit jacket, followed closely by his shirt. Zayn let his eyes wander over Harry’s body, taking in his beautiful appearance. His hair was longer now, well past his shoulders. He looked perfect – as always.

“You just going to stand there or are you going to fuck me?” Harry's breath was heavy as he started to undo his belt.

Zayn wasted no time, pushing himself hard against the younger boy. Harry groaned as Zayn's lips worked their magic on his neck, trailing across his collar bone and down his chest, his stomach, until finally Zayn was on his knees in front of Harry's crotch. He looked up at the curly haired boy, making eye contact and licking his lips in the way that he knew drove Harry crazy.

Zayn’s fingers made quick work of Harry’s pants, pulling them down to his knees along with his boxers. He was met with the younger boy’s hard-on and couldn’t help the smirk that formed on his lips.

Harry reached down to brush his thumb across Zayn’s perfectly plump pink lips. He had to stop himself from moaning as the older boy sucked his thumb, biting it gently as they continued to make eye contact.

“We don’t have time, Zayn. Please-” Harry was cut short by the sudden feeling of Zayn’s lips around his cock. He let out a deep moan as the older boy’s mouth worked at him expertly. He tangled his fingers into Zayn’s pink hair, tugging on it tightly and earning a loud groan in response. “Fuck, just like that baby.” Neither boys had a care in the world, except for this moment, this was all that mattered. 

Zayn pulled back, letting Harry’s cock slip free from his lips. “Fuck I missed the way you taste.” Zayn said breathlessly before letting his tongue flick over Harry’s slit, tasting the precum that had begun to leak out. “Do you want me to make you cum like this? Or do you want-”

“Fuck me.” Harry groaned as he pulled Zayn up to his feet. Zayn let out a moan as Harry palmed him through his pants. "I need it, need to feel you again." Harry pulled Zayn in for another heated kiss, biting at the older boy's bottom lip as he continued to massage Zayn's hardening cock through his pants. 

“I don’t have a condom.” Zayn moaned as he broke away from the kiss. 

“I do.” Harry quickly pulled his legs free of his pants and grabbed his discarded jacket. He pulled out the little foil packet, handing it to Zayn before making his way over to the sink counter and bending himself over it. He didn’t want to waste any time - Jeff would surely come looking for him soon.

Zayn took the hint and positioned himself behind the curly-haired boy, undoing his own pants - thankful the wet patch wasn't obvious on his black pants - and letting them fall to his ankles. He pressed his fingers to Harry’s lips as their eyes met in the mirror.

Harry smirked before taking Zayn’s fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them hard as he pushed his hips back, feeling Zayn’s hard-on press against his ass. He couldn’t wait any more. He was desperate.

Harry pushed Zayn’s fingers from his mouth. “Quickly.” Harry demanded, and the older boy happily obliged.

Zayn pressed his saliva-covered fingers against Harry’s entrance, sliding one in at first. Harry gasped at the feeling as his hips snapped forward against the hard counter. Zayn didn’t let that stop him though as he continued to press his finger deeper inside Harry.

It wasn’t long before he had three fingers inside the younger boy, who was moaning and rocking his hips back into Zayn’s touch. He hoped the music of the party was loud enough to drown out the sound to anyone walking by.

“You ready for me?” Zayn asked as he pulled his fingers out, although he already knew the answer. 

Harry nodded, his breath heavy as he gripped the edge of the counter. His eyes were half closed, his cheeks pink. Zayn loved him this way – breathless and desperate for his touch.

Zayn quickly rolled the condom on and spit in his hand, slicking himself up as best as he could before he pressed his tip against Harry’s entrance. He gave the younger boy a final look in the mirror as he grabbed his hips. Harry knew it was going to be painful, it had been a while since he had been a bottom, but he didn't care. His need for Zayn far outweighed anything else he was feeling. 

Zayn started to push in slowly, squeezing his eyes shut and moaning at the tightness around his cock. He was almost halfway in before he heard Harry whimper, forcing his eyes back open to make sure the younger boy was okay.

Harry had his head down, his long hair covering his face so Zayn couldn’t see. “Harry, are you okay? Do you want me to stop?” Zayn panicked, his hips freezing.

“It’s okay.” Harry said quietly as he rocked his hips back, ignoring the shooting pain and encouraging Zayn to go deeper. “Just keep going, it’ll get easier.”

Zayn nodded, even though Harry couldn’t see him, before he started to move in and out of Harry, going deeper each time until-

“Fuck!” Harry moaned loudly, throwing his head back. Zayn took that as a sign to go harder. “Fuck, baby, feels amazing.” Harry moaned even louder, his voice sinful and broken. It drove Zayn crazy.

Zayn started pounding into the younger boy, reaching his hand up to tangle his fingers in the long beautiful curls he missed. He loved the sounds slipping from Harry’s lips and he knew it wasn’t going to take much longer to bring him to climax. He watched Harry's reflection in the mirror as he thrust into him deeply. Harry's eyes were shut, his mouth slightly open as he moaned, some long curls hanging in front of his face. 

Harry could feel his legs shaking as Zayn pounded into him unrelentingly – hitting the perfect spot every time. Any pain he had been feeling before was now completely taken over by the pleasure rushing over his whole body. He could feel himself getting close as the older boy tugged on his hair roughly. Fuck, he missed this.

“So tight, Harry. I’m getting so close.” Zayn managed to get out between moans and thrusts.

Harry reached his hand down to start pumping himself quickly, Zayn’s name slipping from his lips along with many obscenities. It didn't take long for Harry to start feeling that familiar warmth pitting in his stomach. “I’m gonna-” He moaned loudly and before he could finish his sentence he came into his hand, his veins burning with the pleasure from his orgasm.

It was enough to send Zayn over the edge, too, and with a loud moan of Harry’s name he came into the condom.

It took a few minutes for them to regain their composure, Zayn rolling the now full condom off carefully before discarding it. He pulled his pants up as he made his way over to the pile of clothes they had left on the floor. Harry washed his hands before he followed behind him, and they began to redress themselves in silence.

“I never wanted to hurt you, Harry.” Zayn finally said as he started to do up his shirt. “I wanted to tell you, I just couldn’t…”

“Because you’re a coward.” Harry replied, trying his hardest not to get emotional as he spoke. “I loved you. I would have done anything for you, to make it work. Whatever you wanted.” He pulled his suit jacket back on, smoothing it out and doing his best to make himself look presentable again – despite the fact his legs were still shaking. "Fuck, despite all the shit you've put me through I still would." He confessed.

Zayn was silent for a minute. He was never as good with his words as Harry was. "I can't feel like this about you, Harry." He looked up at the younger boy but he instantly regretted it as he was met with Harry's sad eyes. 

“Why? Because of her? She'll never love you like I do." 

“Harry… it’s complicated.” Zayn sighed as he looked away from Harry. He felt guilty enough as it was, he didn’t need to see the hurt on Harry’s face to make it worse.

There was a moment of silence before Harry spoke again. “They blame me, you know? They don’t even speak to me.” His voice was quiet now. He didn't need to clarify to Zayn who he was talking about, he already knew. “And I thought, at least you loved me. That made it worth it.”

Zayn tried to speak, but the lump in his throat prevented anything from coming out. 

“But you didn’t, did you?” Harry’s voice broke as he spoke, letting his emotions get the better of him. “You just fucking used me and then you left and you took everything with you.”

“Harry, it wasn’t like that, you know it wasn't. You know my feelings for you were real, it was too fucking real and I couldn't-" 

They both jumped as a loud knock on the door interrupted them.

"Don't answer it, Harry. Let me explain." Zayn pleaded as stepped close to Harry. 

Harry looked down into those brown eyes, but instead of the usual butterflies he felt his heart ache. "I think it's too late, Zayn." 

Zayn's eyes filled with tears as he opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by another loud knock on the door.

"Harry, you in there? It's Jeff." Jeff's voice was loud on the other side of the door. 

"Yeah, just a sec!" Harry called back before turning away from Zayn, quickly checking himself in the mirror to make sure he was presentable. He gave a last glance to Zayn - who was wiping away the tears from his eyes - before unlocking the door and stepping out.

"I've been worried sick about you." Jeff said breathlessly as he pulled Harry into a tight hug, ignoring the obvious smell of sex that lingered on Harry's skin. 

"Can we go, please?" Harry asked, his voice wavering as he tried to ignore the aching in his chest. Jeff just nodded before leading Harry through the party and to the exit. 

Harry had to put all his energy into keeping his feet moving forward, instead of turning around and running back to Zayn. He had to keep telling himself that this was what he needed. He could get through this pain again. But it would be the last time he let Zayn - or anyone - hurt him like this. This was it. 


End file.
